Lattice beams are traditionally made by welding together chord members with diagonal members. Prior art document GB 927,917 discloses a welded, three-dimensional lattice girder consisting of rod-like members, wherein the materials suitable for making the panel-type lattice girder include steel, aluminium, plastic and any other weldable material. The disadvantage with this design is low load bearing capacity, at least when aluminium is used.
There is thus a need for an improved lightweight lattice beam removing the above mentioned disadvantages.